


Slipping Control

by Crowroth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Blood and Gore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Derek Comes Back, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 05, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Theo is a Little Shit, True Alpha Scott McCall, WIP, celtic folklore monsters, dread doctors are dead, kira still isn't in control, mason is la bete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowroth/pseuds/Crowroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Stiles killing a not-leprechaun in the forest and it all spirals downward from there.<br/>That is, until it doesn't <br/>-<br/>Or the one where Stiles, Jordan, and Lydia are the only hope of stopping La Bete and saving Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!  
> Okay, first you should know that I have no idea what I'm doing. I got an inkling for this story and I'm gonna see where it goes! Also, this is not the traditional "Stiles Has Magic" fic.. there's a twist. I don't know if it counts a magic, per se... but whatever. I'll let you find out for yourself! And no, I didn't get the lore wrong, Stiles THINKS it's a leprechaun.

Stiles was running through the forest, his labored breaths puffing out in front of his face. He was jumping over logs and ducking branches, running as fast as his legs would carry him. After years of running through the exact forest, one might think that he’s gained some type of agility. So of course he trips over a tree root, nearly breaking his neck in the process.

 

His heart was beating a mile a minute, his brain screaming at him to get up and  _ keep running _ . He pushed himself up to his hands and knees, his limbs not wanting to contribute. His muscles aching, he finally gets himself up on two legs, wobbly and straining from sprinting. He takes one step forward to continue running when the drunken leprechaun jumps out of the bushes on the back of the black dog. 

 

“Oh, how I love this game we’re playing, little one,” The thing said, it’s drunken slur prominent, giant smile on it’s face showing rows of sharp teeth. “Funny how you call me little, when you’re the one who’s two feet tall,” Stiles said sharply, immediately regretting his sharp tongue as the smile slips from the leprechaun’s face. 

 

“Usually, I would let someone who said that to me become a snack for little Mira here,” It said, petting the head of the black dog. “But since you’re special, I shall let that one slide.” The leprechaun hopped off the dog’s back, taking a step forward towards Stiles. “S-Special?” Stiles asked, taking a step back, “Special how?” The leprechaun smiled widely, saliva dripping off of it’s sharp teeth. Stiles hid a shudder. The leprechaun breathed deeply, letting out a deep moan through it’s chapped, damaged lips.

 

“Oh, I can smell it on you, little one. The power you possess is intoxicating,” It said, taking yet another step towards the boy. Stiles took another back in return. “There’s more coming, you know? Darker, stronger things that’ll love to gets their hands on you,” The creature said, “I can help you.” The leprechaun held out it’s hand, skin yellow and leathery. 

 

“If there are things stronger out there that want me, how would you be able to help?” Stiles asked, throwing a disgusted glance at the hand. If even possible, the leprechaun’s smile grew wider. “Oh, how clever you are, boy.” The thing dropped it’s hand as if it was taking back it’s offer. “Not so much cleverness as much as common sense,” Stiles retorted back, and wow, he needs to stop before he gets killed.

 

The leprechaun sighed. “Such a shame. I’ve never seen one of your kind in so long, so much potential,” The thing stated, staring at the boy hungrily. “All that unkept power, just waiting to be devoured. Too bad I’d have to destroy you now.” 

 

Stiles’ heart started beating like a jackrabbit, his breathing becoming more labored. He took every step back for one the leprechaun took forward. The creature was spotting a huge smile now. He lunged at Stiles and before the boy was able to respond, his back his the ground and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. 

 

The creature was now on Stiles’ chest, a heavy presence on him. It smelled of rot and alcohol, which made Stiles gag. The leprechaun raked it’s hands down Stiles face, claws drawing blood that it licked off of it’s fingers. Stiles’ eyes were panicked, body thrashing and arms trying to throw the thing off of him, but it was too damn heavy. Stiles took an alternative and started searching the forest floor for rocks to hit the thing with. 

 

His hand landed on a fallen branch. Stiles gripped the branch with his hand and swung it with all his might, aiming at the creature on his chest. The branch made contact and the body flew off of Stiles’ chest. He heard a thump somewhere off to his left before he took in a huge breath, finally able to breathe right. Before Stiles could relax, the dog was on him, growling and giant jaws trying to get to him. 

 

Stiles brought the branch above his face, lodging it between the beats’ jaws. The thing’s eyes were wild and crazy, saliva dripping from its teeth onto Stiles’ face. Stiles grimaced and push his arms outwards, throwing the animal off his body. He quickly got up searching for the leprechaun.

 

Stiles turned in a circle, branch gripped in his hand, looking for the creature and it’s dog. After minutes of silence besides Stiles’ heavy breathing, the boy began to relax, thinking the creature had left. Stiles loosened the grip on the branch before hearing a chuckle from behind him. He quickly spun around, seeing the leprechaun creep out of a shrub.

 

Stiles brought the branch up, ready to attack if needed. “You’re stronger than I once thought, youngling. Maybe it’s from running around with all those mutts,” The creature said, eyes cast downwards with a mischievous smile on its face. “You happened to kill old reliable Mira,” It said, dragging the dead dog out of the bush behind him.

 

Stiles’ breath hitched and he took another step back, raising the branch like a spear. Stiles lunged the stick at the creature, watching green light form around it before it lodged itself in the creature’s chest. The leprechaun was thrown back onto it’s knees, black blood oozing from the wound. It gripped the branch, trying to dislodge it from its chest, but instantly took its hand back as if it was burned. 

  
It looked back up at Stiles with a huge smile on its face as it hissed out a “Yesss” before dropping dead. Stiles’ breath rushed out as he turned on his heel and sprinted through the forest again. He ran and ran and ran as far as his legs could take him, trying to get away from the nightmare behind him. He ran until his legs couldn’t take it anymore and he fell onto his knees and into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple chapters to this story. Updates will probably be irregular. At least I'm honest!


End file.
